


I'll Be Waiting

by MaddieandChimney



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: During the train derailment, Maddie realises she might be pregnant, so gets a little too enthusiastic texting her boyfriend as she worries about him.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Madney One-Shots





	I'll Be Waiting

Maddie chews down on her bottom lip as she stares at her phone, in her head, she knows that Chimney has been in hundreds of more dangerous situations than where he is right then. He’s been in buildings that could literally collapse on him, a tsunami, countless earthquakes and fires…

But still, she can’t stop her mind from immediately trying to think of all the things that could go wrong. Her hands are shaking when she picks up the phone, finally deciding to just go for it. He’s working, he won’t be able to check his phone but it doesn’t stop her from panic texting him, asking if he’s okay, to text her when he’s done. And really, she knows she should probably leave it at that but she can’t help but at least try and call him.

He doesn’t answer, and why would he? He’s _working_ , saving lives and probably kicking ass at it, too. But it doesn’t stop her from needing to hear his voice, or just know that he’s okay.

Slowly, her eyes wander to her bag, where she’s hidden the unopened pregnancy test and suddenly, she can’t shake the feeling that it all makes so much sense. She and Howie have been… a little careless. Not as though they were trying to get pregnant, apart from one discussion it wasn’t something that had been mentioned since But as though they perhaps, didn’t really care if they did, or just didn’t really think it was something that could happen to them. And the more she thinks about it, the more it makes sense – the sickness and the tiredness, the fact she’s missed two periods but hadn’t really thought too much of it because she’s never been ‘regular’.

She hasn’t taken the test yet, but Maddie knows and suddenly, all she can think about is the fact the father of her unborn (unconfirmed) child is dead or dying or injured in some horrific manner and she hates herself for it. Her heart wins over every ounce of logic she holds in her body when she picks up her phone once more and finds herself sending one text after the other.

She tells him how much joy he brings her, how she misses him when she’s not with him, she thanks him for loving him and for everything he’s done for her. She tells him she has something she needs to discuss with him, can he please make sure he makes it home in one piece that night. She practically begs him to come home.

“Maddie? Are you okay?” She’s glad when it’s Josh’s voice that pulls her from staring at her phone, tears in her eyes before she nods her head.

“Will you just take my phone off me? Howie’s going to have a thousand missed texts from me and—he’s going to think I’m crazy. C-can you take it and just let me know if it rings?” She’s glad when he nods his head and takes it from her outreached hand without any questions, only a concerned look on his face.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not yet. I need to talk to him first. Thank you though.”

.

It’s hours before Chimney gets the chance to check his phone, on the way back to the firehouse after an extremely long shift. He glances up at Buck, and then back down at the screen as he frowns – three missed calls and sixty-eight unread texts from his girlfriend. “Hey, Buck? Has Maddie text or rang you at all?”

He’s almost fearful of the answer, watching as the younger Buckley pulls his phone from his pocket and shakes his head, “Nothing.”

That’s something. He supposes. Maybe. It’s just so unlike Maddie to text him or ring him when she knows he’s working, when she _knows_ it’s going to be particularly long shift. Which must mean something is wrong, even as he’s scrolling through each text reading nothing but loving words.

He still can’t shake the feeling though as he chews on his bottom lip and finally texts her back to let her know he’ll be home soon, and he hopes she’s still awake. Even though it’s going to be past two in the morning by the time he gets there.

The speech bubbles pop up almost immediately, _“I’ll be waiting.”_ With a little smiley face and a love heart that still does nothing to alleviate the tension building in his stomach right then.


End file.
